The Criminal and the Cop
by DBT the awesome
Summary: "You tell me about Selina Kyle and I won't bring you down to the station." "You're a cop, I'm a criminal, why would I trust you?" John smiled. "Not a cop anymore." –John interrogates Jen for information on Selina, but ends up revealing some of his own. ::One-shot:: Jen/John


**A/N Hey guys! This is my very first TDKR fic, and as I was watching it, I couldn't help but find a certain character played by a Joseph Gordan-Levitt very, very attractive. So, I decided to write a fanfic on it. And since I'm too lazy to make my own OC, I decided to use a minor canon character. This character is Jen, Selina Kyle's friends, played by Juno Temple. You remember her? Yeah. Well, this is about her. And John. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Knight Rises. Nolan does. And he deserves it.**

* * *

Title: The criminal and the cop

Summary: "You tell me about Selina Kyle and I won't bring you down to the station." "You're a cop, I'm a criminal, why would I trust you?" John smiled. "Not a cop anymore." –John interrogates Jen for information on Selina, but ends up revealing some of his own. ::One-shot:: Jen/John

* * *

With Bane gone and the policemen freed from underground, justice was finally restored to Gotham City. All the released criminals were returned back to Blackgate Prison, where they belonged. All except Selina Kyle, that is.

And because of that, her friend Jen was running around the streets of Gotham, escaping the police. Apparently some officers had been around looking for her when she decided to do some work, in other words, pickpocket an unsuspecting civilian.

Jen turned a corner and met a solid wall – dead end. She looked around, growing more and more alarmed with each second. She was cornered, with nowhere to run.

If only Selina was there. She would have knocked out the officers in no time. Selina always had her back, and now she was gone, ran off with Batman. She had told Jen that he had survived, and went away with him. The blonde was happy for her friend, but it was times like this she needed her help really badly.

"Jennifer Hall, you're under arrest for theft, put your hands up!" two police officers shouted as they aimed their guns at the blonde girl.

"Just call me Jen," she replied flippantly as she raised her hands in the air in surrender, admitting defeat.

"Where's Selina Kyle?" demanded one – the older, more dark-haired one. His partner, a blonde, quickly handcuffed her hands.

Good, she thought. That could buy her some time to think of something to escape. It was also very fortunate that these two men didn't seem all that bright, and she thought that if she did what Selina said, she could easily fool them.

"She's…somewhere around," Jen answered vaguely, trying to hide her smile.

"She's here? Now?" the blonde one asked, nervousness plain in his voice. Jen smirked at them as he started murmuring something about it being impossible.

"Where is she?" the brunette questioned, this time more forcefully.

"Problem, officers?" a smooth voice cut through the air. All three heads turned to see a man wearing normal, civilian clothes.

"Blake, you're here. Maybe you can help crack this nut," the dark-haired one requested.

"I'll take it from here, officers. I'll bring her down to the station once I'm done," Blake nodded at each of them, and they gratefully nodded back and left in their police car.

"So, you're a friend of Selina Kyle's, huh?" he asked, his hands behind his back as he casually walked towards her. He noticed her grey eyes, filled the the ever-familiar pain, and anger.

"What's it to you?" Jen retorted rudely. With this new guy, her hopes of escaping were slim. She contemplated making a run for it, since he wasn't blocking the path, but she had her handcuffs on, and she needed them unlocked before she could do anything else.

"I'm just curious. You know we've been looking for her right?" he asked, and Jen simply nodded. Blake walked up to her and took out a bunch of keys from his pocket.

He may have quit from the police force, but he decided to keep a spare set of keys, just in case it would come in handy someday. Apparently, he was right. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me about Selina Kyle and I won't bring you down to the station."

"You're a cop, I'm a criminal, why would I trust you?" she replied, a scowl forming on her face.

John smiled. "Not a cop anymore. I quit," he answered.

"Why?" Jen asked, curiosity evident from her expression.

"Why do you need to know?" John countered.

Her lips curled into a smirk as she shrugged. "Curious," she said simply.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked. Jen remained silent for a moment, calculating her odds for escape before nodding. John went behind her and unlocked the handcuffs, before putting it, and the keys, in his coat pocket.

"I'm Blake, John Blake," he smiled and held out his hand.

"Jen," she responded half-heartedly, shaking his hand weakly.

"So, where's Ms Kyle?" he asked, getting down to business immediately.

"Why do you need to know in the first place?" Jen asked, stalling.

"I'm looking for a friend. Maybe you know him – Batman," John replied.

Her eyes widened. He was onto her, she thought, and cleared her throat. "I thought he was dead," she said, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

John noticed this, and he narrowed his dark eyes. "What do you know about him?" he asked, this time more forcefully, as the smile faded away.

The defiance returned to Jen's grey eyes as she met his steely gaze. "And why do you want to know _that_?" she challenged.

He tore his eyes away from hers and took a step back. He gestured her to follow, and started walking off, but not before noticing the stealth in her steps.

A thought came to her mind, the thought that he might be double-crossing her and was taking her to the station. She frowned and immediately stopped, crossing her arms, which made John turn to her with a surprised look.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a stubborn tone, audacity plain on her face.

An amused smile found its way to the young ex-officer's face. "I'm showing you why I need to know about Batman so badly," he replied truthfully.

"How do I know you're not just gonna bring me to the station?" she asked skeptically.

"Fine, then. Don't follow me, I won't tell you anything," he replied with a small shrug.

"If you don't tell me anything, I won't say anything about Selina Kyle or Batman," she threatened.

John smiled at her words. "If you don't tell me anything about them, I'm bringing you down to the station," he retaliated.

Jen paused, contemplating her next move. She was trapped, and had no choice but to trust the young man in front of her. He was smart, she admitted, and had outwitted her. She sighed and conceded defeat, before she continued walking. This earned a smile from John, and he led her to his car.

Soon, they were both in the car, with John driving to a place where no one, save for a select few, knew about. It was a bargain, letting the girl in on it, but it was a risk he was willing to take. The car ride was in silence, and none of the two bothered to break it for the first half of the trip.

"So, how old are you? You seem way too young to be caught up in criminal activity," Blake commented, glancing at her for a short moment before he brought his eyes back to the road.

"I'm not that young, I'm 24," she replied half-heartedly. "And you?"

"28," he answered.

"Pretty young...for a cop," she shrugged.

"Well not all of us are middle-aged balding men who get donuts for lunch," he said with a serious expression on his face, though is was clear he was only kidding.

The rest of the ride was in silence, until they reached the spot in the middle of the woods. Jen got up and looked around. Seeing no one, she turned to him angrily.

"It was a trick! Now you and your buddies are gonna come out and ambush me!" she cried, pointing to him accusingly.

"Relax, no one's here," John smiled reassuringly as he extended his hand for her to take. "Trust me."

Jen eyed him in suspicion before she sighed. Not like she had much of a choice anyway, she thought as she grabbed his hand.

"I hope you're not afraid of water," he said as he pulled Jen closer to him, snaking an arm around her waist, the other on the rope. With a jump, he flew off the cliff. Jen immediately let out a piercing cry as she, too, soared through the air.

They crashed through the waterfall and landed in the thigh-high water. Jen spluttered as she tore herself from John's grip and wiped the water off her face. "A little heads up next time," she complained.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Come on." He led her to dry land and took two towels from the stack of them in a corner.

She mumbled a quick thanks before she dabbed herself dry and sat down on the floor, the towel now draped around her shoulders. "So what is this place anyway?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"It's the bat-cave, Batman left me this before he...passed on," John answered before tousling his hair with the towel and joining her on the ground.

"Is that why you want me to tell you about Batman?" she asked him, looking at him with interest. John nodded and looked at her in earnest.

Jen bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. He had kept his side of the deal, so it was only right that she kept her side. But Selina made her swear not to tell anyone. John looked really trustworthy, though, so he would keep his mouth shut. In all fairness... Hell, she was a thief, she stole things from people, she didn't give a shit about fairness.

"Jennifer?" he called, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"It's just Jen," she insisted, and inhaled sharply. "Batman...he isn't dead," she blurted.

John looked at her in disbelief. "What?" he asked, unable to trust his ears. Jen nodded, and that was all the confirmation he needed. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Selina didn't tell me. She just told me he was alive and left with him. But I don't know where they've gone, or how long," she explained.

John spent a moment of silence trying to digest the information. "Thank you...for telling me that," he nodded after a while. She merely smiled in return. Silence fell over the two once again as they both looked around the cave.

"So, what are you planning to do here?" she asked, getting up from her seat and walking around.

John grinned. "Let me show you," he said eagerly and led her to an elevated area, where there was a desk, and a chair. On the desk were pieces of paper with drawings on them.

Jen sat on the chair as she looked at the drawings of what seemed to be a superhero outfit. "R?" she asked, looking at the logo.

"Robin. That's my birth name," he explained briefly.

"How come you don't use it anymore?" she continued inquiring.

He shrugged. "I guess it's not all that suitable for a cop. And my dad used to call me Robin, before he...you know," he said.

Jen looked up and him with empathy. "I'm sorry about your father. My parents died when I was young too," she reassured him as she gave him a sad smile.

"I could tell, you know. From the minute I looked at you," John nodded.

"You shouldn't say that. It makes you sound like a stalker," Jen joked before turning back to the drawings. "I used to want to be a fashion designer."

"Used to?" he asked.

"Well it's hard to do anything nowadays if you have a criminal record," she shrugged. "But like I was saying, I know a little about designing clothes. I could help with these."

"It'd be too much to ask," John shook his head.

"It's nothing, especially after letting me off the hook," she insisted, and picked up a pencil and sketching a few designs on a black piece of paper.

"A mask, black would do, and a black cape as well. Red and green would look good on you, and you have your logo right here. A belt, like Batman's, and a couple of lines over here," Jen mused as she sketched a design. After a while, she looked up. "How's this?"

John looked at it in awe. "It's perfect," he gasped. Then turned to her. "Thank you."

"I try," she shrugged, getting up from the chair. Unexpectedly, John leaned in and embraced her in thanks.

Jen felt a flutter within her, like there was a butterfly flying inside her tummy, and she was very bewildered by it. She hugged him back as she felt her heart thumping in her chest rapidly. There was a feeling which surfaced in her, which felt a lot like affection, except a little stronger. She shook her head as she decided she couldn't deal with all of that overwhelming her, so she pulled back abruptly.

A silence passed over them, before Jen cleared her throat. "I should get going. Not like I have anywhere to go, but...I'm just going to leave now," she said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait up," he called. For an explained reason, he felt like he needed to help her, to give her a place to stay. She turned around, her blonde hair flipping as she did so. "How about you move in with me?"

A warm and sincere smile appeared on he face. "I'd like that very much," she beamed, walking towards him.

And without a second thought, she pressed her lips to his. John didn't know how to react, or what to do, but found his eyelids shutting and his lips responding in a very positive manner. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away, both of them panting.

John smirked playfully before turning to her. "Put your hands up, your under house arrest," he grinned, taking her hand in his, fingers intertwined.

And for the first time, Jen didn't fight back.

* * *

**A/N Soooo, how was it? I really hope you guys liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought about it! Thanks for reading!**

**~DBT**


End file.
